


Hunting Down

by PixelPluto



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Body Horror, Horror, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelPluto/pseuds/PixelPluto
Summary: This is an alternative version of season 2 of NBC's "Hannibal".
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Hunting Down

**Author's Note:**

> For the first chapter, I will "collect" scenes from season 1 and the first half of season 2 that I think are important for the comic, the actual story will start in chapter 2.
> 
> I will update this comic very irregularly.
> 
> I started drawing this in 2018, had left it for a while, and now I'm trying to work on it again.
> 
> I'm using the font Extended Play by Vic Fieger: http://www.vicfieger.com/
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
